marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Roll
Roll is a kind-hearted and hardworking female robot designed for housekeeping instead of fighting. She's the younger counterpart of Mega Man, and plays a supporting role in the games. History Roll first appears very briefly during the ending of the very first game of the series. Because so, her name was never mentioned until Mega Man 3, where her entry in Dr. Light's robot list is shown during the ending. While she was not designed for fighting, she is a combatant in the fighting games, Marvel VS Capcom and Marvel VS Capcom 2, altought she can be considered somewhat of a "Joke Character", like Dan (but far more powerful if you compare Dan to Ryu and Roll to Megaman). In those games, she proves that she has about the same fighting qualities of her brother Mega Man, only much weaker and softer. In these games, she possesses an external shooting deviced named "Roll Buster". Her design is based on her appearance in Megaman 8/& Bass/Battle & Chase, where she look slightly older and feminine compared to the previous games, and wears a different dress. Curiosly, her body looks like in the first games while her dress is the one from Megaman 8 onwards. She is also a playable character in Mega Man Powered Up, the Mega Man remake, as a different sort of "joke character", where she uses a broom as a default weapon with her skill, the Roll Swing, which she uses to swing a close range weapon. Roll can be played in several unlockable outfits, each with its own variation of the broom weapon. Her most recent appearance was in Tatsunoko VS Capcom. But her moveset has now changed, with her carrying a broom and having her own specials and hypers rather than copying Megaman. Roll is the smallest character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and the second in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, with Servbot having the smallest sprite in the game. Gameplay Roll's gameplay mimicks Megaman's. Roll is shorter than him (Allowing her to avoid most attacks by crouching), can double-jump (MvC2) and her dress extends her falling (MvC1), but she is slow due to her short legs. She shares all her moves with MM, except for his uppercut, a move that Roll replaces with her Flower Bomb. Her moves are weaker than Megaman's due to her nature of a joke character. Also, her moves have a starting lag due to the extra animation of equipping an arm cannon. Special Moves *'Roll Buster:' Roll's main weapon in this series, the Roll Buster is a 'gag weapon' that Roll takes from under her skirt, places in her hand, and fires an energy blast while shouting "Roll Buster!", right before putting it back. It is slightly bigger than the Mega Buster, and has slightly stronger knockback but it cannot be charged. *'Exploding Bouquet:' Also known as the Flower Bomb, Roll pulls out a bomb disguised as a bouquet of flowers from her dress and tosses it at an arc. The distance will depend on which punch button you pressed. Should it make contact with the opponent or the ground, the flowers will explode, making them reasonably useful as an anti-air attack. *'Weapon Use:' Roll uses the weapon that Eddie gave her. In MvC1, the default Weapon is Tornado Hold, but in MvC2, the default Weapon is Rock Ball. **'Tornado Hold:' Roll shoots a propeller on the ground and creates a mini tornado that will damage the enemy. Originally appeared in Mega Man 8 as the weapon received from Tengu Man. **'Rock Ball:' Roll drops a pink and blue ball that will bounce back on the sides of the screen when kicked and explodes. Originally appeared in Mega Man 8 as one of the special weapons given to Mega Man by Dr. Light. **'Leaf Shield:' Eight leaves will circle around Roll and protect her from anything but will disapear when a hit on her is made. You can press the Weapon Use code again to launch the leaves at the opponent. Originally appeared in Mega Man 2 as the weapon received from Wood Man. *'Weapon Change:' Similar to Megaman, Roll summons Eddie, who will then drop a weapon for Roll to use, and then teleports out of the screen. Eddie will either give Roll a Tornado Hold, Rock Ball or Leaf Shield depending on the kick button that you pressed. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Hyper Roll (Level 1): '''Roll calls out Beat, Rush and Eddie to transform her into a larger and more powerful robot. She attacks by shooting electricity from her antennae, a pair of missiles from her breasts, Beat clones from her stomach, Rush clones from her left leg, and Eddie clones from her right leg. *'Rush Drill (Level 1): Roll calls Rush to help and it transforms into a drilling car with Roll driving inside. This form attacks by drilling and ramming into the enemy. In this form, Roll cannot obtain damage, can move to reach the enemy, can jump to damage the enemy in the air, and can turn around when the opponent is behind her. Then she transforms back into her original sprite, leaving Rush to run out of the screen. *'''Beat Plane (Level 1): Roll calls Beat to help and it transforms into a flapping airplane with Roll being the pilot. This form attacks by firing small shots of plasma and dropping missile-shaped bombs. In this form, Roll can fly everywhere but is very vulnerable to close range attacks. And unlike the Rush Drill form however, the player needs to press the punch and kick buttons to attack while the Rush Drill attacks on its own and only needs to press buttons to add more damage. Then she transforms back into her original sprite, leaving Beat to fly out of the screen. Theme Song thumb|300px|left| Roll's theme in the game is a remix of her special ending theme song from Mega Man Battle & Chase entitled "Kaze yo Tsutaete" (Winds, Let Him Know). 300px|left|Roll's instrumental Theme from Marvel VS Capcom Roll's theme also has an instrumental version. Trivia *All 3 of Roll's enterances mimic/spoof Strider Hiryu's entrances **Rush enters the screen from the opponents side with Roll sitting on it. Roll then hops down from her starting point. (Strider rides in on a mechanical panther) **Beat enters the screen carrying Roll upside down. Roll then lets go and drops on her starting point. (Strider rides in on a mechanical eagle upside down) **Eddie is seen in front of Roll repeatedly opening and closing his head. Roll then kicks it, making it stop, then she fixes her ribbon while Eddie looks from left to right and runs out of the screen. (Strider slashes an item box, destroying it) Gallery Roll-stance.gif|Roll's Sprite from Marvel VS Capcom Roll (2).jpg|Marvel VS Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes 637-Roll.gif|Roll's face pic on the character select screen 3b2d245b3ee7339503dd731457d1d0c0.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Heroes & Heralds Card Also See Roll's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Roll's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Secret Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Roll